


A Silly Gundam Fairy Tale

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a gundam picks a pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Gundam Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, there was a gundam. It was very lonely, since the doctor who had built it wasn't all that talkative. It dreamed constantly of the pilot that would come and be its friend. After lonely hours in the hangar, the gundam was beginning to think its dream would never come true.

But then, one day, a young man came into the hangar and stood in front of the gundam. Hope leapt within the gundam's heart. Maybe this young man was the one who was going to be his pilot and friend and save him from loneliness. But the young man frowned sternly at him, and muttered, "This isn't a proper instrument of justice."

The gundam wasn't so sure that he wanted this young man to be his friend. The gundam was a bit fuzzy on the subject of the justice, but he didn't think that he liked the idea of being so stern and uptight all the time. So the gundam didn't say anything to the young man, and was rather glad when he left.

A little while later, another young man came into the hangar. This one was very quiet, and only appeared to have one eye. He didn't say anything, but looked rather serious as well. The gundam thought he liked the young man, but he wanted someone he could talk to. So again, he watched the young man leave without saying a word.

A third young man came into the hangar. This one had messy brown hair and scowled at the world. He looked at the gundam consideringly. "Are you a perfect weapon?"

The gundam knew it had been built to be a weapon, but a perfect weapon? It wasn't so sure. So the gundam didn't say anything and the third young man left.

By the time the fourth young man came into the hangar, the gundam was feeling despondent. He was never going to find his pilot and friend. This young man had a long braid, and started talking to the gundam almost immediately. "Oh wow.. aren't you cool? Not quite my color, but very cool."

The gundam liked the young man, but he talked almost too much. And the gundam liked his color just the way it was. So he didn't say anything, even when the young man bid him a cheerful farewell. 

By now, the gundam thought he was never going to find his pilot. He was even beginning to regret letting the braided talkative one leave. But then one more young man came into the hangar. He was small and blonde, and he smiled gently at the gundam. The gundam felt an instant connection to this one.

"Well, hello, my friend." The young man patted his foot. "I'm Quatre."

The gundam wished it had a mouth so that it could smile too. 'Quatre,' it thought. 'My friend, my pilot. I'm Sandrock' it tried to tell him.

Quatre leaned against the leg. "Sandrock," he murmured. "You're Sandrock." He smiled up. "I think we're going to be the best of friends."

Sandrock agreed, and opened his cockpit, welcoming Quatre. Quatre climbed up, and they lived happily ever after as gundam and pilot.

THE END


End file.
